Sexy and Naughty
by PrincessPika
Summary: A SasuSaku fiveshot. Contains minor lemons, and language. Waking up in an akward position is the beginning for Sasuke and Sakura. And how will they handle the interruptions? A request for one of my bffs. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sama.**

**Pairings: **SasuSaku

This is set when they are all 17

-Pika-chan

Sorry in advance for OOC-ness, if there is any.

* * *

**Sexy and Naughty**

It was a very hot June day in a little town outside Konaha.Too hot to sleep outside, so Kakashi got his team a room in the local inn. They later realised it was even hotter there.

"Ano, why do we have to stay here?" Sakura asked, her green eyes darting around the room.

"And where will we sleep?" Naruto asked, as he stared from the large bed, to the small twin sized bed.

"Well, I payed with my own money and I'll take the twin bed. You 3 can share." Kakashi said, and within a second, he collapsed on his bed, fast asleep.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, Sharingan glaring his sensei.

"Teme."Naruto hissed under his breath, as he looked at the bed the 17 year olds were assigned.

"I call middle!" Sakura called out, falling on the middle.

"I'll take left!" Naruto said, lying down beside his pink haired teammate.

"Right." Sasuke said, and lay down, and after 15 minutes, they were all asleep.

* * *

At 6 in the morning, Kakashi woke up, and looked at his 3 students. And man, were they in an awkward position.

Naruto was lying on the side, one of his arms around Sakura's waist, the other supporting his head. Sakura was lying in the middle, one leg on top of Naruto's knees, the other bent to the right. She was hugging Sasuke's arm to her chest, and Sasuke had one arm captured by Sakura, and the other on her stomach. And to make matters way worse, since it was so hot, the 3 were all in their underwear.

"Well, well, this sure is an interesting position." Kakashi whispered to himself, before snapping 3 pictures on 4 diffrent cameras. Why he carries so much, and where, the world will never know.

"Wakey, Wakey!" Kakashi said cheerfully, and the teenagers all awoke.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sakura and Naruto yelled out, while Sasuke just 'Hn'ed that out.

"Kaka-sensei, Why didn't you wake us up when you saw that we were in such an awkward position?" Sakura yelled out as she glared at the silver haired jonin.

"Because, it's very rare to see my students acting so very, how do I put this, sexually. Especially with one another! I'm so damn proud!" Kakakshi said, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Hn. So you're saying we all got in this position ourselves?" Sasuke asked, blushing ever so slightly as he examined the position he and Sakura were in.

"Hai." Kakashi said, as he proceeded to the bathroom.

"Sakura-chan, are you mad?" Naruto asked the medic nin, who smiled at him.

"Hell no, Naruto. Why should I be mad?" She asked, moving her leg so Naruto could move.

"Dunno, 'cause my arm was around your waist, and teme had his hand on your stomach." Naruto answered.

"I don't really care." Sakura said, and before she could even blink, Naruto sprinted to the bathroom. The thing about that bathroom was that it was divided in half, but it had one door. So, two people could use the bathroom at once.

"Sakura, can you please let go of my arm?" Sasuke asked the kunoichi, turning his face away so she couldn't see his slightly pink cheeks.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, letting go of his arm.

"Hn." Sasuke said, as he smirked at the girl. "Why are you sorry? It's not like I didn't like your breasts on my arm."

"You did, didn't you?" Sakura said mischievously, as she eyed him." You saying that you want me here with you, warm bodies together, sweating, passion leaking..." she whispered seductively.

"Yeah, I just want you to meet me at my apartment at 7:30 today." He said, and moved closer to her ear."And wear something sexy."

Sakura blushed, and smirked."Did the great Uchiha just ask me out?" She asked, looking at Sasuke.

"33C, eh?" He asked, reading the tag on Sakura's bra. At that point, Kakashi and Naruto walked out of the bathroom, letting Sakura and Sasuke use it.

* * *

A half hour later, former Team 7 walked out of the inn, and onto the streets.

"You all have exactly 1 hour 30 minutes before we leave to Konaha, so go enjoy yourselves." Kakashi said, as he ran to a bookstore, probably to buy some of his perverted books.

"RAMEN TIME!" Naruto yelled out, and added."I'll be around playing games." and sped off to the ramen store 3 feet away.

"I'm going shopping." Sakura said, as she walked towards a store.

"Hn." Sasuke found his way infront of a lingerie store. "How did I get here?" He muttered to himself, and looked through the window. By instinct, or something. Some 18 year old guy was working there, and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Yo." Sasuke said, as he walked in. "I'm looking for something sexy for my girlfriend." He added, noticing the stares from various girls. Some of which were blushing, others who looked from him to the merchandise.

"Well, this is super hot." The worker said, pointing to some silver and pink lingerie."Gets any guy a nosebleed."

"Hn, I'll take it." Sasuke said, placing the money on the counter, and the 'purchase' into his backpack.

"Hmm.." Kakashi said, as he noticed his student run out of the store.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Uchiha Sasuke buying lingerie?" He asked the last Uchiha, who glared at him.

"Hn." He 'said', and turned away, attempting to walk away, but was stopped by Kakashi grabbing his arm.

"I never knew that one akward position could lead to an Uchiha buying lingerie, and asking a girl out." Kakashi said, probably smirking under his mask.

"Hn. None of your buissness." Sasuke said, as he jerked out of Kakashi's grasp, and walked away.

"Just make sure Sakura doesn't get pregnant!" Kakashi said to him, and Sasuke Sharingan glared his sensei.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sama.**

**Pairings: **SasuSaku

This is set when they are all 18

-Pika-chan

Sorry in advance for OOC-ness, if there is any.

This is for my friend Amathie, my first attempt at this kinda shit. So, I don't typically write this kinda stuff, unless I have a request.

* * *

**Sexy and Naughty**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Uchiha Sasuke buying lingerie?" He asked the last Uchiha, who glared at him.

"Hn." He 'said', and turned away, attempting to walk away, but was stopped by Kakashi grabbing his arm.

"I never knew that one akward position could lead to an Uchiha buying lingerie, and asking a girl out." Kakashi said, probably smirking under his mask.

"Hn. None of your buissness." Sasuke said, as he jerked out of Kakashi's grasp, and walked away.

"Just make sure Sakura doesn't get pregnant!" Kakashi said to him, and Sasuke Sharingan glared his sensei.

"Hn. She will eventually." He said, turning away, and running.

"Hmm, this shall be fun." Kakashi said, and ran towards a DVD store to pick up the Icha Icha second movie.

* * *

"Today was fun!" Sakura said as the Team walked back to Konaha.Sakura had 3 shopping bags, plus her medic nin bag. Kakashi had some Icha Icha movies and posters, and was currently rereading for the billionth time one of his Icha Icha books. I mean, don't those get old? They should. Sasuke had his backpack, and Naruto was walking with his bag and some prizes he won.

"Hn, if it wasn't for the dobe spending all his money, and stealing ours, it would've been better." Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto.

"Hey! I have fast metabolism, and I love ramen, Teme!" Naruto defended himself, glaring back at Sasuke.

"Guys, guys. Don't fight. It was bad enough I had to wake up in an akward position with BOTH of you. I'm not a whore like Ino-pig, and Temari." Sakura said, huffing.

"Temari?" Naruto asked the kunoichi." I understand Ino, but Temari?"

"Well, Temari slept with like 3 guys, and is attempting to get Shikamaru. Ino is in love with Shikamaru, and she always flirts with Kiba. Like, all the time. She even slept with him. I mean, good for her, but why did she have to tell all the details. No one really cares that he's a wildman in the bedroom. Hinata actually fainted. And Tenten almost threw up." Sakura explained.

"Wow. And what did you do?" Naruto asked, trying to get the nasty mental image he conjured up subconciously to go away. Far, far away.

"I covered her mouth. I mean, Tenten wouldn't mind if someone was explaining about Neji, hell, Hinata once walked in on both of them making out. If she didn't stop them, it would've gone much further." Sakura said sighing.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan is awesome, 'ttebayo!" Naruto yelled out.

"Hinata-CHAN?" Sakura asked, emphisising Chan.

"Hehe... I guess it was reflex." Naruto said, chuckiling.

"Hn. Sakura, are all the kunoichi except you freaks?" Sasuke asked, absent mindedly.

"Yeah, pretty much. Ino flirts with every guy she sees, and she slept with Shikamaru and Kiba. Tenten is always thinking about Neji, and I think she slept with him. Temari is like, the biggest whore. She's dating Kiba for a while now, she slept with him, and 2 other guys from Suna. I guess the only normal one is Hinata. Even though she's always daydreaming, blushing and fainting." Sakura said.

"Hmm, Sasuke, did you just compliment Sakura?" Kakashi asked slyly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, and picked up his pace a bit.

"Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G." Naruto began singing, before he was hit in the head by a blushing Sakura, and was kicked roughly by Sasuke, who had a microscopic blush on his cheeks.

"Shut the fuck up, you asshole!" Sasuke hissed, his right hand holding the end of his katana.

"Now, now. Don't kill each other. And Naruto, it really isn't your buisness if your teammates are getting it on." Kakashi said, looking up from his Icha Icha.

"Kakashi-sensei, you are such a PERVERT!" Sakura yelled out, and stomped away.

"Hn." Sasuke said, following the kunoichi.

"Hmm, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, smiling too sweetly.

"What is it, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, looking at the medic-nin.

"You know, last week, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and I went to a club, and we saw Anko. I know that she loves to drink sake, but she was drinking only water. And, strangely enough, she hates her once favourite food, dango. And she does look a tad fatter. Not to mention her suspicious addiction to salmon sushi, which is your favourite food. Also, I've been feeling another presence when I walk by her. Like she's pregnant. Would you happen to know something about that?" Sakura asked, and evil smile on her face.

"A-anko is PREGNANT?" Kakashi asked, staring up in shock from his Icha Icha book. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" he yelled out, and sighed.

"Wow, Kaka-sensei knocked up Anko? Wow. I almost pity him." Naruto said, smirking.

" Hn. And you tell us not to sleep with women unless we are ready to raise children. Hypocrite." Sasuke said, smirking.

"KAKASHI!" Came a loud yell from the gates. There stood Anko, with a pissed off look on her face, stomping towards Kakashi.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, trying to look normal.

"HOW DARE YOU GET ME PREGNANT YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!" She yelled, causing everyone in Konaha, Suna, Iwagakure to cover their ears. Nothing is more scary then a pissed off kunoichi.

"You're pregnant? Are you sure I'm the father?" Kakashi asked, trying to fin an escape route.

"ARE YOU CALLIN ME A WHORE?" Anko hissed, and death glared him." I'll just ask Sakura-chan to see who the father is. You can do that, right?" Anko asked more calmly.

"Hai. Just sit down here on the bench." The rosette motioned towards the bench, which she was knocked out by a certain Uchiha." Now, take a deep breath, and calm down. You can kill Kakashi later. Hmmmmm... yes..." Sakura muttered, as she used her healing chakra to somehow see the baby's father. "It's healthy. and Kakshi-senpai. You're the father!" Sakura announced, and Kakshi, who was beating himself with a tree branch, looked at his student.

"WHAT? I'm not ready for a kid!" He yelled out, going slightly crazy." If children are like Naruto when he had alot of sugar, then.." A loud string of curses shot from his mouth.

"Don't use that language infront of the kid, bastard." Anko hissed, and sighed." And I'm keeping him. Or is it a girl?" She asked Sakura, who smiled.

"Actually, you may want to sit down. You too, sensei. Anko-san, you're having twins. A girl and a boy." Sakura said, as both adults swore very loudly.

" I'm still keeping them. Arigatou, Sakura." Anko said, as she stood up, pulling Kakashi by the ear, and swearing loudly at him.

"Dobe, you go take the mission report to Hokage-sama." Sasuke said, motioning for Naruto to leave.

"By the way, see you at 7." Sasuke whispered to Sakura, who turned to him, and smirked.

"Got it, Sasuke-kun." She said, and walked in the direction of her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sama.**

**Pairings: **SasuSaku

This is set when they are all 18

-Pika-chan

Sorry in advance for OOC-ness, if there is any.

This is for my friend Amathie, my first attempt at this kinda shit. So, I don't typically write this kinda stuff, unless I have a request.

* * *

**Sexy and Naughty**

"Dobe, you go take the mission report to Hokage-sama." Sasuke said, motioning for Naruto to leave.

"By the way, see you at 7." Sasuke whispered to Sakura, who turned to him, and smirked.

"Got it, Sasuke-kun." She said, and walked in the direction of her house.

* * *

At precisely 7: 30 p.m, Sasuke heard a knock on his apartment door.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, as she stepped in, smiling slightly.

"Yo." Was all Sasuke said as he hung the kunoichi's coat up.

"You told me to wear something sexy, so I bought the hottest things at that store in that village." Sakura said as she struck a pose. "You like it?" she asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he triued to hid his blush. "Really hot." He muttered loud enough for Sakura to hear, and also blush. She was wearing a blue halter that was cut 3 inches above her stomach, a silver short skirt, black fishnet leggings and knee length boots. A black bandana tied her hair up, like she usually did with her Konaha headband. Sasuke was wearing black jeans and a blue t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it.

"Cheyah. Pretty hot yourself, Sasuke-kun." Sakura remarked, as she followed Sasuke to the kitchen, where he put the onigri and rice onto the plates.

"Idatakimasu!(Sorry if I misspelled it)" They both said, and dug into their dinner, talking over stuff like missions, and the ANBU mission they both had with Kiba and Neji the day after tomorrow.

"Nice cooking." Sakura said, as she washed her dish.

"Hn." Sasuke said his favourite monosyllable.

"What does hn mean, anyways?" Sakura asked.

"It means hn." Sasuke teasingly replied.

"Very well." Sakura muttered, and smiled. "Hn." She said.

"Aren't you naughty." Sasuke whispered into her ear, behind her in a split second.

"You use that everyday." Sakura whispered back, smirking.

"My hns are diffrent, Sakura." He said, and both chuckled.

"Really? Then what do my hns mean?" Sakura asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Yours mean this." Sasuke whispered, and bam, he kissed her. Both were really making out passionately, and as all good things must come to an end, the doorbell rang.

"Ignore it." Sasuke muttered, kissing the kunoichi again.

"OPEN THE DOOR, TEME!! EMERGENCY GUY MEETING!" Naruto's annoying voice rang out.

"Hn." Neji grunted.

"Hurry up and open the door, oh youthful Sasuke-kun." Came Gai-sensei's voice.

"Yes, I agree with you, Gai-sensei! Please open this door." Mini-Gai said(Yes, Lee is Mini-Gai. LOL)

"Shit." Sakura muttered, as they both got up, walking towards the door as Naruto fired a threat to rasengan the door down in Sasuke didn't answer.

"Rasengan the door down, and I'll stick a katana up your ass, dobe." Sasuke threatened, glaring at Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't. I'll have to heal him. Again. He's in the hospital as often as me sometimes." Sakura said, between giggles.

"Sorry, are we interupting anything?' Kiba asked, watching Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Nice to know that you aren't gay, Sasuke." Kakashi said, and everyone chuckled.

"Are you gonna let us in, or what?" Choji asked, between chomps on chips.

"Hn. Go away." Sasuke said, slamming the door shut, or he was just about to, but Kakashi stopped the door.

"Listen, Sasuke. Sorry for distrubting your date, but some of us have a huge problem, and it's getting bigger and bigger!" Kakashi said.

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei, sorry about your knocking up Anko-san, but WE have a DATE." Sakura said firmly, and sighed.

"You can make love later." Kakashi firmly stated, as the boys took advantage of the momentary blush and WTF from Sakura and Sasuke.

"Screw you." Sasuke muttered to Kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sama.**

**Pairings: **SasuSaku

This is set when they are all 18

-Pika-chan

Sorry in advance for OOC-ness, if there is any.

This is for my friend Amathie, my first attempt at this kinda shit. So, I don't typically write this kinda stuff, unless I have a request.

* * *

**Sexy and Naughty**

"Listen, Sasuke. Sorry for distrubting your date, but some of us have a huge problem, and it's getting bigger and bigger!" Kakashi said.

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei, sorry about your knocking up Anko-san, but WE have a DATE." Sakura said firmly, and sighed.

"You can make love later." Kakashi firmly stated, as the boys took advantage of the momentary blush and WTF from Sakura and Sasuke.

"Screw you." Sasuke muttered to Kakashi.

**XXXXXLineBreakXXXXX**

"Sooooooo." Kiba started, as everyone sat down around the living room.

"If you have nothing to say, LEAVE!" Sakura said harshly, yawning slightly.

"Why the hell did you have to host this shit-hole gathering at my fuckin' house?" Sasuke asked, pissed.

"Tsk, tsk. Language, Sasuke-kun." Gai said, and was immediately deathglared at by Sasuke.

"Tch. No other place is large enough, or not in use." Kakashi said.

"OOOOHHH! TEME GOT BURNED!" Came Naruto.

"Go fuck yourself, dobe." Sasuke said, a vein throbbing in his head.

"Why would I wanna? I already have Hinata-chan for that." Naruto blurted out.

"Ooh! No wonder Hinata is so happy!" Sakura shouted out, and smiled."And you even call her Hinata-CHAN!!AWW, Naruto is in LOVE!!"

"B-be quiet, Sakura-chan." Naruto mumbled sheepishly, blushing.

"You. Slept. With. Hi.Na.Ta. Sa.Ma?" Neji asked, punctuating every symballe.

"Cha, she's hot." Kiba said, and smirked.

"DUDE, YOU SLEPT WITH HINATA-CHAN? YOU TEME! SHE'S MINE!" Naruto yelled out, and Sakura calmly walked over to him, and punched him in the face.

"Naruto, shut up!" She said, and sat down in her place beside Sasuke.

"Ya, and Ino. And Temari." Kiba said proudly.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, glaring at Kiba. "You slept with Ino-chan?"

"Guys, guys, and Sakura, back on topic." Kakashi quickly said.

"Kakashi-senpai, can you just marry Anko-san? She said she's not giving the baby away." Sakura said.

"But I do't wanna!" Kakashi said.

" Stupid Men." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"You mean some, right?" Sasuke whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, definentally not you, Sasuke-kun."Sakura whispered back, smiling.

"Well then, I better go home and save up money for a wedding ring. Anko ain't bad, and I know how awful it is to grow up without a dad. Ja!" Kakashi said, and poofed away.

"Ja Ne!" All the intruders said, also poofing away.

"Bastards." Sakura muttered.

" Don't remind me of the mother fuckers, Sakura." Sasuke said.

" Why do you swear so much, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." whispered Sasuke, kissing Sakura again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sama.**

**Pairings: **SasuSaku

This is set when they are all 18

-Pika-chan

Sorry in advance for OOC-ness, if there is any.

This is for my friend Amathie, my first attempt at this kinda shit. So, I don't typically write this kinda stuff, unless I have a request.

BE WARNED!! This is a very sucky lemon. If you have any problems, feel free to read a more, ahem, descriptive story, or imagine.

* * *

**Sexy and Naughty(The Lemon/Lime chapter. Be warned, it sucks.)**

"Ja Ne!" All the intruders said, also poofing away.

"Bastards." Sakura muttered.

" Don't remind me of the mother fuckers, Sakura." Sasuke said.

" Why do you swear so much, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." whispered Sasuke, kissing Sakura again.

" Sasuke-kun, It's late. I better get going. Ja!" Sakura said, standing up to leave. Sasuke pulled her down until she was sitting in his lap.

"Sorry, sexy, you're staying with me tonight." He whispered seductively, causing Sakura to blush.

"B-but, S-sasuke-kun.." She stammered, and Sasuke smirked, and whispered into her ear again.

"Don't worry, babe." _Wow, that was really corny_, Sasuke thought after, and sighed.

"Corny." Sakura said, smiling, and added."I don't sleep with guys after a first date."

"Hn." Sasuke said, throwing her down on the couch, pinning her arms over her head.

"But you're the exception." Sakura whispered,closing her eyes.

"Good." He whispered back, pressing his lips against Sakura's, kissing her passionately.

"Umm.." Sakura said, smiling as they broke apart. "This will be better in bed."

"About time you mentioned it." Sasuke whispered, carrying Sakura to his bed.

They both smirked, stripping each other of their clothes. Sasuke started kissing Sakura's neck, lustfully and roughly, causing the pinkette to moan loudly.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Sasuke whispered, kissing lower, sucking and worshipping her body.

"Ummmm.." Sakura muttered, purring.

"Sexy." Sasuke muttered, plunging himself in her.

"FASTER! HARDER!" Sakura yelled, screaming.

"Hn. As you wish." Sasuke muttered.

"SASUKE-KUN!" yelled out Sakura as they both collapsed beside each other.

"That was fun." Whispered Sakura, cuddling herself beside him.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, falling asleep, intwined with the pink haired medic.

**IN THE MORNING**

"Sakura, wake up." Sasuke said, calmly poking the girl to wake up.

"Make.. me..." Sakura muttered, turning away from Sasuke.

"Tickle." he whispered, tickling and kissing her.

"Umm, I'm awake." Sakura whispered, smiling.

"Had fun last night?" He asked, smirking.

"Did you?" Sakura asked cheekily.

"Hn." Sasuke answered, a 'Hn' that here means 'what do you think, Sakura?'

"Hn." Sakura answered, giggling.

"I like you." sasuke muttered.

"I like you too. Just Don't ever leave the village again, and come back with a whore." Sakura said, hugging him.

* * *

Yo! I'm finished my first 'M' rated story, again, I apologize for the sucky lemon, I just couldn't bring myself to write a good one, and I wanted to finish this story.

The last 2 lines were well, taken from Avatar:The Last Airbender, the Maiko moment at the end, and conviniently modified for this story!

With Love,

-Pika-chan


End file.
